


DAEMONS AND THEIR MANY BENEFITS

by ismellitblue



Category: DC Animated Universe, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Conner Kent - Freeform, Conner Kent centric, Daemon Separation, Daemons, Kon el centric, Other, Superboy - Freeform, Superboy centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Superboy's daemon settles the day they're freed from the Cadmus facility.





	DAEMONS AND THEIR MANY BENEFITS

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own YJ or HDM.Hope you guys enjoy this.

When Superman turned his back on them at the Cadmus ruins,Superboy didn’t  understand.But she did,… _abandonment_ , they are being abandoned.

Though she’d never shifted in the few hours they’d  been free,she felt  herself change from the white dog form she’d taken(embarrassed at having copied Krypto’s form to try and impress).

They were new to the world and it was pretty clear they’d have to fend for themselves.The majority of daemons always needed some getting used to their form before they could defend their humans.She didn’t have that luxury,she needed something that could take care of itself even if the human was still technically a new born.

The form she took was  limbless, lithe and despite the fact that everyone was now much taller, she felt,that if  push came to shove,she could take them down.She took in a deep breath and exhaled,pleased when it came out as booming hiss, that had the canine and feline daemons on guard and sent the bird ones flying.

The way Krypto had retreated to hide behind Superman at the sight of her was also _greatly_ satisfying-not that she was hurt that he didn’t like her-no she couldn’t care less.

Though she didn’t realise it yet,it was her final form,she and Conner had broken a world record(Being ‘born’ and settling in the same night).

***

She chose names for them when it became apparent no one else seemed to realize their need for  them( _besides,being constantly called Superboy’s daemon was getting old_ ).

For him she chose Conner and the way his eyes lit up was more rewarding than anything.He tried to reciprocate by naming her _‘Snake’_.She convinced him her option was better…Nabua…after a shapeshifting mythical snake(it was kind of an inside joke since she’d only had two forms her entire life).

“Move over Nabua,I’m trying to watch”

“Conner,you can watch just fine with me here”

They had silly little arguments just so they could say each  other’s names and Nabua would deliberately refuse to move from the couch,so that  she could  soak up his body heat while zoned out watching static.

Some might call it a boring past time but to them,it was paradise and they spent as much time lazing about as they could (even Kaldur’s swimming lessons had become an opportunity to just relax).

Nabua found she really enjoyed being in the water,with Conner using her coils to keep himself afloat(especially at night while he stargazed in the ocean).

***

When the others realized that she’d settled they were happy for her,Avanta,Robin’s flying lemur had been beside herself,chattering endlessly at everyone,in between asking whether Nabua wanted to become a living swing for her.Wally’s tortoise Molniya had simply looked at her before retreating into her shell(she and Wally were an odd pair at first, until one realized she was the only one who could keep up with his rapid-fire thoughts).

Kaldur’s jellyfish,Yun’a had invited her for a swim and even Artemis’ tosa inu daemon, Jager, had nodded at her in acknowledgement ( _a predator recognising another_ -it was clear that he too had chosen a form that would allow him to protect himself and his human).

It was only the older superheroes who expressed a different opinion were the adults.A lot of them had congratulated him to his face but he still heard the whispered conversation.

They were worried and kept dropping hints urging Conner to _‘talk’_ to them. Neither she nor Conner felt inclined to take them up on the offer.The two of them didn’t understand why it was such a big deal.

Why weren’t the older heroes happy that they’d settled fast.

Wasn’t finding your true self early in life considered a good thing?

 

***

“I’m clumsy,huge and no good at using my powers to save people”Conner said as he lay on his bed.

She was wrapped around him,just like she often was whenever they’d  encountered Superman and Krypto,her coils hugging him lightly.

“ Don’t you ever say that about yourself,you’re still learning,you’ll be able to control your strength”

“I could have killed those kids if the brigde had collapsed”

“The bridge didn’t collapse,you’ll learn from this and do better”

“But-“

“No buts,look at me Conner”

He looked at her,but she could tell he wasn’t seeing what she wanted him to,so she slithered off the bed  and  rose up until half  her body was off the ground and she towered over him.

“I am an _anaconda,_ but I’m still able to be gentle and stealthy despite my size and strength.I know it’s hard but you need to  stop measuring yourself worth based on what Superman thinks,just work hard to be the best you “

_Maybe someday they’ll notice we’re more than just imperfect copies of them._

She didn’t say the last part out loud,but she knew he heard it  clearly through their bond.Afterall she was always right beside him whenever Superman expressed his disdain,quietly enduring Krypto’s nearly silent growls-the only person who knew how badly it affected her was Conner,not only because of their bond,but also because her coils became tighter and tighter the longer the exchanges dragged on.

***

When they learned that he wasn’t actually a clone,that he was a human/kryptonian hybrid with Lex Luthor as the human donor Conner had been upset,but she’d put an end to that.

“You’ve seen Match,he’s a complete clone and he doesn’t have  daemon,clone-Roy had a holograph acting as his daemon for years without ever realizing,”

“You might not like it,but it’s thanks to Lex Luthor that I am here,if you didn’t have 2 donors,I wouldn’t exist,”

“I didn’t think of it like that”

“Exactly,that’s why you need me”

***

There was another reason why she’d put an end to him trying to look down on his hybrid status.When they’d first met Lex Luthor his daemon,Krijger had come too(which was almost unheard of for the super-villain).

When Luthor had given Conner the shields ,his Russell’s viper had darted forward and delivered one swift bite to the back of Nabua’s jaw.It was only after a few seconds of panic that she’d realised it was a dry bite.

“ _Don’t ever trust us_ ”The daemon had said before slithering up the older man’s leg and coming to rest draped lazily over his shoulders.

Conner hadn’t understood the gesture but she had.

Krijger could have killed her right then and there, but she hadn’t.Instead she’d given her a warning and from what she’d learnt about the man Lex Luthor didn’t give warnings _-he carried out promises._

As cold as he was,Lex luthor had long ago forgotten what love was,but she liked to think his daemon’s actions proved he still had just a little love left in his heart for them(and that was more parental love than they’d received during their short time on earth).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the literal meaning of the names.Thank you Google:  
> Molniya-Lightning  
> Avanta-Soar  
> Krijger-Warrior,  
> Jager-Hunter
> 
> For Kaldur,I don't speak atlantian but i liked the way Yun'a sounds.


End file.
